Idendril Elassidil
Wood Elf Ranger and Princess of Elventree, she is an ambassador of the Elven Court. She is also a founding member of The CUTs. Titles: Princess of Elventree, Ambassador of the Elven Court, Defender of Baldur's Gate. Relationships Idendril has a sister named Serinia, a brother named Fandar, and a mother named Elanil. Her father's name was Dessaer. Animal companions * Tuk-Tuk * ' Gira' Character Sheet Character Name: Idendril Elassidil Race: Elf Class & Level: Ranger 4, Tamer 1 Background: Animal Handler Gender: Female Alignment: True Neutral Size: Medium Armor Class: 18 Max HP: 60 Speed: 40 Experience Points: 9,580 Ability Scores Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +3 Saving Throws: Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Str; Athletics. Dex; Stealth. Wis; Animal Handling, Survival, Perception. Int; Investigation, Nature. Passive Insight: 12 Passive Perception: 14 Armour: '''Light, Medium, Shields '''Weapons: Simple, Martial Languages: Common, Elvish, Primordial, Sylvan Attacks Master Long Bow: +8 1D8(+3) Piercing Damage Short Sword (2): +5 1D6(+2) Piercing Damage +1 Sentient Short Sword: '''+2 against spell castors 30ft of senses Spells '''Spell level 1 Wild Cunning * When you cast this spell, choose one of the following effects: ** If there are any tracks on the ground, you know where they are, and you make Survival checks to follow them with advantage for 1 hour or until you cast this spell again. ** If there's edible forage, you know it and where to find it. ** If there's clean drinking water, you know it and where to find it. ** If there's suitable shelter for you and your companions, you know it and where to find. ** Send spirits to bring back wood for a fire and to set up a campsite in the area using your supplies. ** Have spirits instantly break down a campsite Cure Wounds ''' * A creature you touch regains hit points equal to 1d8 + your spellcasting modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. ''At Higher Levels:' The healing increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st. Protection from Evil and Good * One willing creature you touch is protected against aberrations, celestials, elementals, fey, fiends, and undead. Creatures of those types have disadvantage on attack rolls against the target. The target also can't be charmed, frightened, or possessed by them. If the target already has such an effect by one of them, the target has advantage on any new saving throw against it. Ensnaring Strike * The next time you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the target must succeed on a Strength save or be restrained until the spell ends. A Large or bigger creature has advantage on this save. * While restrained by this spell, the target takes 1d6 piercing damage at the start of each of its turns. The creature restrained or one that can touch the creature can use its action to make a Strength check against your spell save DC. On a success, the target is freed. Features & Traits Racial Traits * Trance: '''Elves don’t need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day * Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on Saving Throws against being Charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. * Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * Darkvision: Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim Conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. '''Wood Elf Features * Mask of the Wild: You can attempt lo hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. * Fleet of Foot: '''Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet * '''Elf Weapon Training: '''You have proficiency with the long sword, short sword, short bow, and longbow * '''Ability Score Increase: '''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. '''Ranger Features * Wild Empathy: ** Activate this ability to lower an animal's or beast's aggression, effectively mesmerizing them. *** Target: Enemy animals and magical beasts *** Duration: 5 Min *** Save: Will * Sharpshooter: ** You have mastered ranged weapons and can make shots that others find impossible. You gain the following benefits: *** Attacking at long range doesn't impose disadvantage on your ranged weapon attack rolls. *** Your ranged weapon attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover. *** Before you make an attack with a ranged weapon that you are proficient with, you can choose to take a -5 penalty to the attack roll. If the attack hits, you add +10 to the attack's damage. * Close Quarters: ''' ** You are trained in making ranged attacks at close quarters ** When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll ** Your ranged attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of you ** You have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks. * '''Alert: ** You gain a +5 bonus to initiative. ** You can't be surprised while you are conscious. ** Other creatures don’t gain advantage on attack rolls against you as a result of being unseen by you. Tamer Features * Animal Companion: * A tamers gains the service of a loyal animal companion. This animal companion must be a beast no higher than CR 1. As a tamer gains class levels, her animal companion gains Hit Dice and other special abilities. * Companion's Bond: Your animal companion gains a variety of benefits while it is linked to you. The companion obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your companion acts on its own. * Wild Empathy: A tamer can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Persuasion check made to improve the attitude of a person. The tamer rolls 1d20 and adds their druid level and their Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. * The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. * To use wild empathy, the tamer and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. * A tamer can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but doing so is made with disadvantage. Monster Slayer Archetype Features * Monster Slayer Magic: Protection from Evil and Good * Hunter's Sense: '''At 3rd level, you gain the ability to peer at a creature and magically discern how best to hurt it. As an action, choose one creature you can see within 60 feet of you. You immediately learn whether the creature has any damage immunities, resistances, or vulnerabilities and what they are. If the creature is hidden from divination magic, you sense that it has no damage immunities, resistances, or vulnerabilities. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. * '''Slayer's Prey: '''Starting at 3rd level, you can focus your ire on one foe, increasing the harm you inflict on it. As a bonus action, you designate one creature you can see within 60 feet of you as the target of this feature. The first time each turn that you hit that target with a weapon attack, it takes an extra 1d6 damage from the weapon. This benefit lasts until you finish a short or long rest. It ends early if you designate a different creature. Equipment Longbow, Quiver, Short Sword (2), Backpack, Mess Kit, Ration (11), Waterskin (1), Rope Hempen (50ft), Arrows (37) Hunter's Bliss Kush (1lbs), Demon Berry (1 joint), Elven Haze (2 joints), Couatl's Dream (2 joints), Ring of Jumping, Ring of Water Walking, Ring of Free Action, Medal of Boulder's Gate. '''CP: 18 SP: 17 GP: 500 PP: 0 Description Personality Traits: ''' * I often get lost in my own world when surrounded by nature. * I can't go a day without interacting with animals. * I've been out of society for a long time, and sometimes get into awkward situations. '''Ideals: * The natural world will overcome all in time. (Neutral) * Animals. Beasts are our equals, if only we would stop and listen to them. (Any) Bonds: * I would do anything for my friends * An injury to my home in nature is injury to me * My animals are the most important thing in my life. Each one holds a special place in my heart. Flaws: * My animals' safety is more important than any quest. * I treat all animals as friends, even those which could be spies Relationships 'Ally Name: 'Rattlez, Olorin "Ollie" Drelthen, Raik Longarm Deities Solonor Thelandira Steve